tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Flamedude22/City Unending: A Guide To Imperial City
After the Emperor was assassinated, the Thalmor took control of Imperial City, closing the city's borders and enacting martial law as chaos and violence escalates inside, but Imperial City will survive. It always does, but in what shape it survives is in the hands of those trapped inside the walls. This is a resource for City Unending, but contains nowhere near all the information there is to be had, or things there are to be discovered. 'Locations' Imperial City is much larger than it was represented in Oblivion. There are countless locations and businesses in Imperial City, these include: *'Legari Crafts & Services' - A small shop down on the waterway, in the Market District. *'The Hospital of Saint Osla' - A Hospital in the Temple District. *'Targus Manufacturing' - One of the few large metalworking plants still in business. It is located in the Iron District, which was built between the Temple District and the Waterfront, to profit on the war economy during the Great War. *'The East Empire Trading Company Headquarters' - On the Waterfront. *'The Mallory Shipping Corporation Headquarters' - On the Waterfront. *'The Arcane University '- The University was divided between the Synod and the College of Whispers, who each began to expand. *'The Temple of the Eight' - In the Arboretum *'The Imperial Bathhouse' - A very large bathhouse on the edge of the Elven Garden district, serves patrons of all classes. *'Reman Theatre' - A theatre and operahouse in the Arena District. *'The Great Hall Tavern' - While it is most of the bars in Imperial City before the Oblivion Crisis still exist, and so do many more, but the Great Hall Tavern, in the Market District, is one of the largest, and most active. 'The Elder Council' Few members of the Elder Council actually live in the city, and thus rarely attend, this made rarer by how difficult it has become to enter the city. This is an incomplete list of members of the Elder Council with in the city: *'Willem DuFontaine' - Republican - Breton, male, 42 *'Aesgir Snow-Sword' - Republican - Nord, male, 65 - From Skyrim, vocal advocate for Skyrim's secession. Killed a would be assassin with his cane 2 months ago. *'Sazeer Malik' - Republican - Redguard, male, 36 - From Hammerfell, retained his seat after his provinces secession to protect his nation's interest. *'Landus Mallory' - Republican - Breton, male, 55 - A wealthy shipping magnate who bought his seat in the Council. Rumor has it that he uses his company, the Mallory Shipping Corporation to smuggle drugs into the city. Supports the actions of the Thalmor Regency. *'Sempner Dividius' - Conservative - Imperial, male, 62 - Representative of the East Empire Trading Company. *'Hlineri Venim' - Conservative - Dunmer, female, 245 - From Morrowind, a member of House Redoran. *'Xulos Helstrom'- Conservative - Argonian, male, ? - From Argonia, the only known surviving member of the Argonian royal family, after their massacre by the An-Xileel. Retained his family's seat despite the revolution in his homeland. Almost never attends Elder Council meetings, due to the constant fear of being assassinated by the An-Xileel, and his advanced aged. *'Lucia Tucca' - Conservative - Imperial, female, 39 - Supports the Thalmors actions in Imperial City thus far. *'Carnus Vallus' - Undecided - Imperial, male, 46 - Demands the reunification of the Empire at all costs. *'Leonoy Fassidis' - Republican - Bosmer, male, 139 *'Ra-Kasahd' - Conservative - Khajiit, male, 51 - Hailing from a long line of wealthy caravaneers, supports the Thalmor, believes their intentions are good. *'Amuur Aundae' - Undecided - Altmer, male, 98 *'Ocato II' - Conservative - Altmer, male, 225 - Son of Ocato of Firsthold. Wishes to reunify the Empire. *'Seryis Farethi' - Conservative - Dunmer, male, 67 - From Morrowind, defected to House Redoran from House Hlaluu and betrayed his brother Viren Farethi to take his seat in the Council, thus robbing Hlaluu of their seat. He has a twin brother. *'Alaban Scipio' - Conservative - Imperial, male, 47 *'Leonitus Androgenous' - Republican - Imperial, male, 32 - Close relative to Councilwoman Coventia Androgenous. *'Coventia Androgenous' - Republican - Imperial, female, 34 - Close relative to Councilman Leonitus Androgenous. The Elder Council has taken to labeling themselves on their opinion on what is considered by many to be the biggest issue facing the Council; the very ruling of the Empire. The Conservatives wish to hold to the time-tested traditions and install a new Emperor, while the Republicans desire for the position of Emperor to be abolished, and the for the Elder Council to rule. While this is only an opinion on one issue, as trends in philosophy arise, they inch slowly towards becoming sets of ideals. The Elder Council is in a strange state with the collapse of the Empire. With no clear dismissal guidelines other than withdrawal for those who own their seats, most by way of their families purchasing them eras back, as opposed to those simply appointed to their seats like Counts and Jarls. It is taken that there are 21 Councilors not in attending if all the Councilors in the city attend, in addition to the 8 Counts of Cyrodiil, the 5 Petty Kings of High Rock, the King of Orsinium, and the 9 Jarls (Although whether the 4 Stormcloak Jarls are eligible to hold their seats while rebelling is still hotly debated.) for a total of 44 Councilors not attending at any given meeting. They are allowed to mail in their vote on the topic at hand, however many do not, in most situations. As for the Criminal Element in Imperial City I refer you to this: An article by Bravil Ceno, a frequent columnist, in the Black Horse Courier. This particular piece was run for several weeks: 'Gangs of Imperial City' While there are many small and otherwise unimportant gangs this list covers the most notable gangs and criminal factions in the city as of the current date. *'The Basin Boys' - Composed of some of Imperial City's most poverty stricken youth, the Basin Boys operate with little more professionalism than expected, but almost always act for profit. *'The Black Hearts' - A gang of Argonian supremacists and supporters on the An-Xileel, they deal drugs and run protection rackets on their turf. *'The Blood Falcons' - Although some might not consider the Blood Falcons a gang, I would not be doing my job if I did not mention them. An anti-Dominion terrorist organization, labeled public enemy number one by the Thalmor Regency, they have left a long and thick trail of bloody bodies in their wake, but according to experts their biggest exploits are yet to come, and one would assume, looking at their pattern of escalation their actions are building to a precipice. Red masked marauders wielding cleavers, they strike fear into the hearts of their enemies and make it clear they want the Thalmor to withdraw from Imperial City. Based on bodies recovered from their attacks it is believed the Blood Falcons are by in large Bosmer, Imperial, and Khajiit, which points towards brewing unrest in Dominion territories. Neither the City Watch nor the Penitus Oculatus will acknowledge their existence, none the less act against them, this is obviously politically motivated, as the organization’s existence has been proved time and time again. Yet some still say that these attacks are done by unrelated groups using the same modus operandi, I say; unlikely. Popular rumor has it that the Blood Falcons count Elder Councilmen among their number! *'The Fighters Guild' - Yes, that Fighters Guild. According to reliable sources leadership in the Imperial City chapter of the Fighters Guild is failing, and a large number of them have turned to protection rackets, and brigandry to support themselves. *'The Ivory Toads' - The dark mirror of the already dark Basin Boys and their longtime rivals, the Ivory Toads pull their members from the children of Imperial City's upper class. They commit crimes solely for the thrill of it, and are one of the most violent gangs in the city, often committing murders completely unprovoked. *'The Criminal Organization of Salvius Salatious' - It is no secret that Salvius Salatious is powerful figure in the underworld, but what has not found its way into the public eye is that Salatious's organization has become much weaker since his arrest in 193. Although it did not fracture while he was incarcerated it struggled without his direct leadership, until he was released in late 197, and he has not been able to regain the influence he once had, despite his best effort. As far as is known his primary income is gained through gambling rings, and legitimate businesses. Although he is strongly suspected of using his storefronts to launder the ill-gotten gains from other, more secret, endeavors, but as long as he greases the right palms, and continues to pay his taxes, Salvius Salatious will not be returning to prison any time soon. *'The Summerset Shadows' - A criminal organization that first appeared in Alinor, and after years of rivalry chased the Thieves Guild out of the province, and soon out of the Dominion entirely, save Elsweyr, which they continue to fight for control of the criminal underworld. It is only assumed they plan to do the same here. They are also a known distributor of drugs, where they get their product still alludes the City Watch. *'The Thieves Guild'- An ancient organization that needs no introduction, currently operates in Imperial City with little difficulty from law enforcement. They are believed to has some sort of truce with the City Watch, and the Penitus Oculatus has labeled them a low threat organization, putting them in a very similar place as the Blood Falcons; with only the Thalmor seeking to bring them to justice, but doing it twice as hard. I list here the most powerful criminal elements in the city, but only those I know of. As I am certain there are more powerful organizations, hidden, either in plain sight, or deep below the city. While I would love to create a compendium of every criminal with a handful of goons at their beck and call, such as the Coin Fairy, or the dreaded Aesor Black, my publishers give me deadlines I must meet, and with the nauseating number of criminals fading in and out of relevance, it simply wouldn't be practical. I swear to you, my readers, I will not rest, I will not stop investigating until every hidden mafia, and army of murderers is exposed. sic What follows is a list of selected factions, and their leaders: *'The City Watch' - Led by Captain Horus Crux. *'The Imperial Legion' - Effectively led by the chief logistics officer for the entire Legion Manius Taber. *'The Thalmor' - Led by the Regent-Emperor Arcanox Novidia, although the military police wing is captained by Justiciary Sarkelph Aenor. *'The Penitus Oculatus' - Led by Chief Director Fabian Wulf. *'The College of Whispers' - Although the hierarchy of the College of Whispers is widely unknown, their representative is Augur Belph. *'The Synod'- Led by the Grand Council which is currently headed by Serone Amor. If this RP continues long enough there will be leaps forward in time. These will show the consequences of your actions, in deep focus. Ask any questions you have in the comments, or at me directly, if you see me in chat. City Unending is up. Category:Blog posts